Sebuah Senja
by Tunjung
Summary: Tujuh belas lebih empat puluh enam, keempat kelopak mengunjunginya, membawakan hal-hal yang membuatnya tertawa, bersedekap bersama-sama.


_Ini kali tidak ada yang mencari cinta_

_di antara gudang, rumah tua, pada cerita_

_tiang serta temali. Kapal, perahu tiada berlaut_

_menghembus diri dalam mempercaya mau berpaut_

Tak ada yang mampu menghentikan air mata yang mengalir di kedua sisi wajahnya. Dia kesusahan menarik napas dan matanya setengah terpejam. Perih karena air asin, tangannya tak mampu bergerak karena infus. Kaku, nyeri sejak beberapa menit lalu. Terbata-bata dia membisikkan sebuah nama, memanggil-manggil dengan pelan, tapi tak ada yang mempedulikan. Perawatnya pergi membawa pakaian kotor yang semula dia kenakan selama semalaman. Tidak ada yang mengunjunginya, bahkan anak cucunya, tapi dia tidak sedang memanggil keturunannya. Dia memanggil yang terkasih yang sedang iseng sendiri entah di belahan mana.

Rambut hitam kebiruannya yang selalu dia banggakan sejak muda kini telah dipenuhi uban kelabu yang mencuat di sana-sini. Hidungnya dipenuhi lendir yang tak mampu dia seka sendiri, dan dia tidak memanggil perawatnya. Dia terengah-engah hanya untuk menyebut sebuah nama terkasih yang takkan pernah dia lupakan. Tujuh puluh tujuh hari, dia sangat ingat, dia telah terbaring di atas dipan ini. Setiap pagi jendela di kepalanya selalu dibuka untuk membiarkan aroma segar laut menari di penciumannya, membawa nostalgia masa lalu yang tidak pernah larut di sapu waktu.

Mata birunya sudah lama kehilangan fungsi, hanya mampu melihat gambaran warna abstrak yang menari-nari di retinanya, dia menuli jua hanya mampu mendengarkan desir pasir yang dihantam ombak di pantai, di memori otaknya. Bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan bagaimana merdunya suara penuh nada kehangatan tapi dia masih mengingat suara dingin yang selalu menyapa saban kali dia mengakrabi hari di lautan?

Bunga-bunga itu berguguran, terbawa arus laut, entah akhirnya menepi dimana. Kini dia menunggu gilirannya, menunggu menyenandungkan nada parau sembari turut bermain-main dengan yang sedang iseng sendiri entah di belahan mana.

_Gerimis mempercepat kelam. Ada juga kelepak elang_

_menyinggung muram, desir hari lari berenang_

_menemu bujuk pangkal akanan. Tidak bergerak_

_dan kini tanah dan air tidur hilang ombak_

"Siapa?"

"Ini Hiro, kakek. Cucu kakek."

"Makoto?"

Dia bahkan lupa suara anaknya sendiri. Yang dia tahu hanyalah sesosok orang yang mirip dengan wajah istrinya dan memiliki rambut hitam yang sama seperti yang ia miliki kala muda. Sebuah bungkusan besar digeletakkan oleh orang yang mirip istrinya itu ke sampingnya, bungkusan itu merengek-rengek. Dia mengamati dengan seksama, dan menyadari bahwa dia tengah menggendong seorang bayi kecil dengan mata yang sangat jernih warna birunya. Dia bertanya lagi, "Ini siapa?"

"Hiro, kakek. Adik Yuki. Sekarang Yuki sudah jadi kakak perempuan." Seseorang memeluk tangannya dengan manja, seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut kemerahan tersenyum dengan manisnya. "Yuki itu siapa?"

Seorang dewasa mengusap kepala si gadis kecil, "Cucu kakek."

"Kou?"

"Yuki memang mirip dengan ibu, Ayah."

"Dimana Kou?"

Anak lelaki tunggalnya mencoba menjelaskan dengan sangat sabar, tapi dia tetap menanyakan hal yang sama terus menerus dan berulang-ulang. Hingga akhirnya bibirnya bertanya lagi, "Mana Makoto?"

"Makoto san sudah meninggal, Ayah."

Ah, dia ingat lagi. Dia sering kali berenang di lautan bersama Makoto. Dadanya kembali dipenuhi rasa rindu. Lima kali dia terbangun sendiri tadi malam, terbangun karena hasrat yang sama besarnya seperti kala dia muda.

"Aku ingin berenang."

"Ayah akan berenang setelah Ayah keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku berjanji."

Dia merebahkan kepalanya lagi. Tangannya masih memeluk bungkusan berisi bayi. Bau yang ia cium sama seperti bau badan sang terkasih, aroma yang sama-sama membikinnya merinding dan memeluk. Kemauan untuk mengucup dalam hingga habis napas yang tersimpan di paru-paru, keinginan membaui otot-otot yang selalu membikinnya merindu dan menghangat. Dia meremang.

"Dimana Makoto?"

Ada bayangan bunga sakura yang berjatuhan di matanya. Dia sendiri terkubur oleh kelopak-kelopak yang sudah lama terpangkas angin, tak mampu bernapas. Rasa sepi semakin menguat, sunyi di telinga tulinya semakin nyata, dan dia menatap kabur tak jelas lagi pada dunia. Sebuah kuncup akan selalu mekar, tapi akan berjatuhan pula untuk memberikan tempatnya pada kuncup yang lain. Tapi kenapa dia harus berada di kuncup yang berbeda dengan orang yang sedang iseng sendiri entah di belahan mana itu?

_Tiada lagi. Aku sendiri. Berjalan_

_menyisir semenanjung, masih pengap harap_

_sekali tiba di ujung dan sekalian selamat jalan_

_dari pantai keempat, sedu penghabisan bisa terdekap_

Angin malam tak pernah bagus untuknya, dan amis semakin menguat kala nelayan-nelayan kembali dari laut, menghujam paru-paru seperti sebuah pisau yang membelah kepala-kepala ikan mati. Matanya dipenuhi air asin lagi, membuat perih. Dia merasa bersalah pada Rin yang sudah percaya bahwa Kou akan baik-baik saja bersamanya. Dia akan merasa baik-baik saja jika Rin mendatanginya di hari pernikahan keduanya, menamparnya dan membawa pulang adik satu-satunya untuk disandingkan dengan lelaki lain yang jauh lebih mencintai dan mampu menjaga Kou, tapi pemuda berambut merah itu tidak akan mampu bangkit dari kuburnya hanya untuk menyumpahi Haru.

Nagisa pindah ke Tokyo semenjak anaknya SMA, entah bagaimana kabarnya semenjak dia mendengar gosip bahwa orang itu terkena impoten, dia lupa jika dia menerima berita terbaru ketika dia sudah memiliki cucu. Nagisa membunuh dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Rei masih membujang dan sengsara hingga akhir hayatnya. Keluarganya takkan bisa menerima kondisi homoseksualnya, bahkan kutukan itu masih terngiang di telinga Rei meskipun hanya dia yang masih hidup di keluarga Ryugazaki.

Haru masih memikirkan seseorang yang sedang iseng sendiri entah di belahan mana surga. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu kembali, tak berbeda seperti saat dia masih memenuhi popoknya dengan ompol. Sudah berapa bunga yang terjatuh? Masih ada berapa yang munggu sapuan angin terakhir? Dia merindu lagi. Perasaan bersalahnya pada Rin sangat besar, tapi dia tetap merasa sangat berdosa karena tidak memikirkan Makoto yang meradang di salah satu sudut pulau, terkapar kaku tanpa nyawa dan tanpa bisa ditemukan.

Tujuh belas lebih empat puluh enam, keempat kelopak mengunjunginya, membawakan hal-hal yang membuatnya tertawa, bersedekap bersama-sama tanpa mengingat napasnya yang sudah kehabisan dan menghilang bersama-sama. Meninggalkan tempat mereka untuk kelopak-kelopak yang baru, yang nantinya pun akan tergerus oleh tiupan lembut angin.

**.::END::.**

**Disclaimer**: _Free! _© Ouji Kouji ; _Senja Di Pelabuhan Kecil_ © Chairil Anwar ; saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.


End file.
